Please Don't Leave
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: This is two years after the end of the storyline for the Custom Robo game for the Gamecube. There is a mysterious life form who killed 15 people in one night and everyone is getting paranoid. Mainly revolves around Marcia and the hero though. Bad language
1. Prologue

Haha... Damn. It's been awhile since I been on. I'm so sorry. I've been to busy ans lazy to do anything at all. Damn... Well anyway... Right now, I am in love with Custom Robo again. Well the one for the gamecube though. So I decided to make a story on it. A dramatic love story. Ooooooohhh. Anyway, hope you enjoy the prologue. Have fun! And sorry for the long disappearance. Also, I'll give out the hero's name later. I'm too lazy to right now. :P

Oh yeah, for the people who read my previous stories, I'm trying to work on them too. But right now, my main project is working on this story. I'm sorry.

**DISCLAIMER- I didn't make Custom Robo and nor am I associated with it. I'm just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Prologue

A man runs through the streets of the night. He runs. And keeps on running. He stops and hides in an alleyway. He tries to catch his breathe. His eyes are wide and he's sweating a lot.

"W-What the fuck happened...?" He asked himself.

He remembers all the dead bodies hitting the floor. No pulse. They're not even breathing. They're dead. A single life form did this. He remembers all the metallic, reddish wires all over that little tiny life form. That **thing** did that.

He remembers how it slowly came towards him. How it slowly floated towards him. It was the Grim Reaper to him. The God of Death. It came for him. He just shitted on himself.

He remembers. He remembers what took place. And he was the only person who came out and survived.

He felt an anonymous wind blowing. He shivered and he turned around. There it was. Staring at him. Looking at him in the eyes.

"O-Oh no. Y-Y-You're not going to g-g-g-g-get me," he said quietly.

It said nothing. It was going to battle.

"If that's what you want, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET!!!" He screamed as dived.

And in a couple of seconds, he fell to the ground. Just like how someone punches one straight between the eyes. No pulse. Nothing. And that **thing** takes it leave.

* * *

**In the police station. Inside the chief's office.**

"What's the report?," The chief asked.

"It's not good," Roy said as he threw the report on the wooden desk, "15 deaths. 1 in an alleyway. 14 in a room. All of them died because of massive brain trauma."

Roy's face darkened. His hair overshadowing his face.

"Jesus Christ..." the chief's face paled.

"Yes..." Roy muttered.

"You're excused Roy," the chief said as turned his chair around to look at the wall.

"Yes sir," he walked slowly out.

"One more thing Roy."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Yes sir. Oh yeah. Should I contact the Steel Hearts?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

Roy left and closed the door slowly.

"Where are you? This time we truly need you..." the chief asked as he looked at a group picture of the Steel Hearts and the elite police force and at a particular gray haired boy.

"But... It's understandable why you left. It was too much. You couldn't take it. So you left. If only... If only..." he sighed, "If only none of that ever happen..."

He looked at the picture so more and he slightly smiled. The gray haired boy was smiling and holding a girl with a tiny frame in his arms. She too was smiling and it looked like she was laughing when that picture was made.

The chief sighed again. And looked over the report/

"Does time always love to repeat itself...?"

He closed it.

"It's the second coming."

* * *

To be continued.

Hope you liked it everyone! Sorry if they were any mistakes! LATER! PM or review if you like and I'll try to respond!


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Steel Hearts

Hello people once more. Well... Here is the next chapeter to the story! :D Yess... The twin demons called procrastination and distraction didn't stop me this time!

**DISCLAIMER- I did NOT make Custom Robo nor am I affiliated with it. I'm just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Ch. 1- Enter Steel Hearts

"Ahhh!!!" A black dude with blond hair was stretching his arms up as he yawned on one of the two couches in the office, "I'm so bored."

"Hey boss?" he turned to see the man at the lone desk.

"WHAT IS IT HARRY!?" the bald man with the yellow green overcoat screamed, "I'm trying to THINK!"

"Sheesh... I was just going to ask if there is anything to do today?" Harry asked him as he scratched his head.

Ernest sighed and responded nicely, "There isn't anything to do today."

"Man..." Harry slouched on the couch, "Where's Marcia?"

"She's on duty," he said calmly, "At least she can do something useful."

"Why do you always got to be mean to me?" Harry asked as he looked down and sighed.

"BECAUSE SHE'S NOT A DAMN SLACKER!!!"

"There's no need for that kind of language. Sheesh."

"I am going to rip a head off if you keep talking."

"Okay. Okay," Harry backed off.

A moment of silence.

"Hey boss?" Harry started up again.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?"

"Do you think **he's **ever going to come back?" Harry said sorrowfully.

"I don't know. He disappeared and he's gone. Nobody never knew what happened to him. Not Sergei. Not even Marcia. Not even Linda. She said that his robo cube has been inactive for 10 months. So we can't even locate where he is. If he used his robo, she could track where he could be right now since she has the ability to track his battle experience, his movement, and what's happening in his surroundings," Ernest explained.

Harry frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Harry," Ernest called his name.

"Huh? What?"

"Do you exactly know what happened to him? Do you know why he disappeared?"

"N-No," Harry stuttered.

Ernest sighed once again, "When you're ready to stop lying, tell me. But I can only guess what happened. So... Does it happen to relate to Marcia?"

Harry gulped, "Yes."

"And does it happen to somehow relate to our new fourth member?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Okay then. Well... That's all I need to know. You're dismissed. You're free to go and do anything for the rest of the day. But do not tell Marcia. I want her to come back and report. I want to talk to her."

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at his boss and he nodded. As Harry went to the exit, he looked back at Ernest. "You know. We all need to apologize to him."

"I know Harry. I know," he looked down at his desk.

As Harry opened the door, he saw a blond man in the front of the door panting.

"R-Roy? What the... What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for any threats or fights Harry," Roy said seriously.

"Who's is it Harry?" Ernest asked as he looked up.

"It's one of the police pansies, Roy," he responded back.

"Shut up! I am not a pansy," Roy fired back.

"At least I'm not the ones who wear tight police outfits that show all of your figure! What kind of guy would wear an outfit that shows your outline of your ball sack and your butt cheeks?"

"Shut it! I have no time for fighting with such a weakling." Roy scoffed.

"WELL WE-"

"SHUT IT HARRY! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE TIME!" Ernest interrupted as he smashed his desk with his hands.

"Thank you Ernest," Roy thanked calmly, "Well anyway, we need your help."

"Oh no... The police needs our help. I thought the high and mighty police force didn't help from worthless punks like us," Harry said sarcastically.

"SHUT IT HARRY!" Ernest threatened.

Harry shut his mouth completely after Ernest was getting extremely pissed.

"This time we really need your help," Roy pleaded.

"Hmph!" Harry snorted.

"Well what is it then?" Ernest asked.

Roy gulped, "Come. Both of you should come to the police station to see. I... I don't want to explain it."

"Fine," Harry said reluctantly.

"Okay then," Ernest got up from his desk, "What are we waiting for? Lets go."

"Wait. Where's Marcia and how about that new member of yours?" Roy asked as he looked around.

"Marcia's on duty. And if you mean our fourth member, Ryan, he's also on duty," Ernest explained.

"I see..." Roy said as he looked down, "Well come on then. We got to hurry. You can tell the other two to come to the police station."

Harry clenched his fists and sighed. Earnest saw this and he frowned.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile... At Hub Park

It was another quiet day at Hub Park. There were couples all over the place as they enjoy each other's company. Smiling. Laughing. Embracing. Kissing. All that lovey dovey bull crap. There was a particular couple sitting on a bench but there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" a black haired man asked as he caressed the girl's cheek lovingly.

"Nothing is wrong Ryan..." a light blue hair girl responded back.

Ryan sighed and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes and embraced her.

"Baby... You know. You can't bring him back. He's **gone**. He **disappeared.** He **left you.** He **didn't** **care about you. **If you did, he would have **stayed by your side.** But, he **didn't.** He just **went off and left.** He left you **to cry,**" he whispered into her ear.

She started to cry and break down uncontrollably.

"Shh... It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'll be right here. By your side," he smiled at her with his loving smile.

"T-Thank y-y-you," she sobbed, "I love you."

"I love you too... Marcia," he said quietly as his face went closer to her. And they shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

To be continued.

Haha... I hate how I made Marcia reacted! . Well... Anyway... Where's the hero? Who is this damn guy kissing all over Marcia? Why did the hero disappear? These questions and others shall be answered later in the story! Sorry if there were any mistakes. And... LATER!


	3. Chapter 2 The Report

Damn... Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!! And also thank you for eveyone who read it so far! And I would also like to thank kopakanuvafan20 for making a romance story about Marcia and the hero and also for the review! Well now let the story being once again.

_Note- I decided to have the hero's name to be Takeshi._

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Custom Robo now am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Ch.2- The Report

Roy, Harry, and Ernest ran to the police station. It was the afternoon and everything looked peace and calm. They saw the different colors of their sky. Orange, red, etc. It was nice. But they couldn't watch the sky turn dark. Time was running. And they couldn't waste time. Once they got there, Ernest decided to call Marcia and Ryan about what happened during they were gone.

"Yeah Marcia... Don't go to the office right after your duty is done.... Yes.... Come to the police station.... Yes.... Inside the chief's office... Yes... Oh... Okay... Tell him... Oh okay.... Yes... And I have to talk to you... Yes... Right after we see what the police need help on.... Yes... Okay... Bye," Ernest put away his cell phone and took a deep breathe.

"What happened?" Harry asked when he got off the phone.

"Well... I told Marcia to go to the police station," he explained.

"Uh-huh," Harry said eagerly.

"Then told her to go to the chief's office," he continued.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"And then I told her that I need to go-"

"Uh-huh. Okay. Wha-"

"DAMMIT!! CAN YOU STOP INERRUPTING ME AFTER EVERY DAMN SENTENCE I MAKE!?" Ernest screamed at Harry as there was a vein bulging out of his head.

"Geez.... Sorry," Harry scratched his head.

"Okay. Anyway... I-"

"Okay. Are both of you done talking?" Roy interrupted Ernest.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WHY DO PEOPLE INTERRUPT ME!?!?!?!" Ernest yelled to the sky.

"Okay. Okay... Sorry," Harry and Roy said in unison.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP! AND YOU SHUT UP!" Ernest hollered as he pointed at both of them.

Then after a few seconds, Ernest calmed down.

"Okay. Anyway... I told Marcia that I need to talk to her and told her to get Ryan as well. And then she told me that he was with her," Ernest ended.

"AHA!!! See! Marcia and Ryan were sucking on each other's faces instead of being on duty! And you call me a slacker!!!" Harry pointed at Ernest.

"I don't even want to think about it so shut up," Ernest put his hand on his head. It looked like he had a headache, "And at least Marcia actually can do something instead of sitting of her ass on a damn couch complaining and bothering me about crap."

"Hmph!" Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"At least I actually complete and do the job...." he said quietly.

"What was that!?" Ernest yelled.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Harry shook his head.

"Well now that the both of you are done, can we go now?" Roy asked. He was getting pretty annoyed.

"Sure," Ernest said as calmly as he can without exploding in Roy's face.

They got inside the police station and looked at all the cops running left and right. It looked like everything was total chaos.

"What the hell is happening here?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Most of the police force is completely paranoid about what happened last night," Roy explained.

"What happened last night?" Ernest asked with interest.

"I'm going to talk about that once we're with the chief," Roy said uneasily.

As they walked, through across the main hall to the chief's office, some cops were saluting them once they got a glimpse of them. Roy saluted them, Ernest nodded his head, and Harry... Harry was just being Harry.

"Haha! Yes! Salute me!! Hahaha!!!" Harry said with authority and power.

"Shut up before I rip your left nipple off..." Ernest threatened.

Once they got inside, the chief was observing the picture of the all the Class S commanders.

"Sir!" Roy saluted.

"Ahh... Greetings Roy. Ernest. Harry," the chief saluted as he stood up and went to the front of his desk.

Ernest and Harry also saluted.

"Where's Marcia and the other member? Um... Ryu? Ragno? Ryan?" the chief asked.

"It's Ryan," Ernest corrected him, "And the both of them are on duty right now. They should be coming later."

"Ahh... I see," he nodded, "Well anyway, we are in dire need of your help right now."

"Wha...?" Harry asked like he was dumbass.

Roy went to the chief so he can get the report.

"Here," Roy handed the report to Ernest, "Read this."

Ernest opened up the manila vanilla folder and read it.

"Ooooh... What's this?" Harry looked over his shoulder.

Their eyes widened as they read the information.

"What is this suppose to mean?" Ernest questioned Roy and the chief seriously.

"It means that Rahu might be back..." Roy looked down.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Harry screamed in surprise, "Takeshi, Marcia, and I defeated that thing!!! How can it be back!?"

"It's true that you defeated it, but... You only stopped it. You didn't destroy it," the chief explained sadly, "You only just made it become dormant. You stopped his metamorphosis."

"No... I thought..." Harry fell to his knees and punched the ground, "DAMMIT!"

"Sir!" Mira, Harry's older sister, slammed the door open, "It attacked again..."

"What!?" the chief screamed, "Who!?!"

"Marcia..." she said quietly.

"Is she okay!?" Harry began to worry.

"No..." Roy's face paled.

"Yes... She was able to fight back," Mira started, "But... She's unconscious right now. The battle and stress made her extremely weak."

"WHAT!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Ernest panicked.

"She''s at her house. Sergei and Ryan are watching over her right now," she said steadily.

"Oh..." Harry said in a leveled tone.

The others sighed in relief as well.

"SIR!" A cop came in and saluted.

"Yes? What is it?" the chief questioned.

"5 people died just now," the cop said seriously.

The chief's face lost all of its color.

The others looked down in sorrow.

"Oh my God... What is happening in the world....?" Harry asked quietly.

* * *

**Meanwhile... At an unknown place.**

"Haha!!!" A shady man laughed, "This is what these damned humans get!!"

The man laughed some more and he felt an anonymous wind. He turned around and smirked.

"Ah... Hello my sweet sweet creation... You are not hurt right?" he asked softly.

"......... ….. …. … …....... …........." it said

"I see... Someone survived a battle with you. That's very interesting..." he mused.

".......... …. ….............. ….............. .. …. ...." it continued.

"I see... Do you gain any information about her when you battled her?"

"....................................... .......... ......... ....... .. .......... . .. . ... .. . . . .... .." it explained.

"Hm... Very interesting... Okay. Next time you see her and battle her, examine her. Don't try to kill her. I want to see her abilities. And next time... Get a visual of how she looks like."

"......... ...... ... ........ ..... ...... ... ......... ...." it questioned.

"Why? Because she sounds like my type of girl. Haha!!!"

".............. ....... .... ... ............ .............. ....... ......... ..... ... .......... .... ... ... . . . . .. .. ....... ..... . ." it said calmly.

"Haha... Very funny. Now go! Go out and give out the punishment to these damned beings! Go God of Death..." he smirked.

The thing nodded and it flew out of sight.

Once it left, the man sighed, "These humans will PAY."

* * *

To Be Continued....

Well Ch. 2- DONE. Woohoo! Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if any of you found any mistakes. Now... LATER!


	4. Chapter 3 Her Dreams Are Precious

Hello once again. Here's the next chapter. Too bad not a lot of people are reading so far... :/ Oh well... I enjoy writing this fic. Anyway... Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Custom Robo nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Ch.3- Her Dreams Are Precious

"Hey," a voice called out, "Wake up Marcia."

"Hm...?" she slowly opened up her eyes.

"Wake up," the voice repeated.

"Takeshi...?" she answered back.

"Mhm..."

She opened her eyes and rubbed them. She eyes widened at the sight of _him_.

"T-T-Takeshi," tears started to appear in her eyes, "You're here."

"Yeah!" he smiled, "Of course I'll be here! Didn't I promise you that I will never leave you?!"

Her heart ached badly for him. But at the same time, she hated him. She hated every fiber of his being.

"Takeshi!" she literally leaped onto him and they both fell on the ground.

"Hey... It's okay..." he consoled her as he held her in his arms, "I'm here... That all that matters right now..."

She looked up and peered into his eyes and he did the same.

"Takeshi..." she cried softly as she went closer to feel the warmth of his chest.

"Shh..." he comforted her by massaging her back with one of his hands, "Everything will be okay... I'm right here."

She cried on his chest for a long time. The memories came flooding into her mind. She wanted to release all the pain and sorrow that she held inside after he left. After a few more minutes, she quieted down but she was sniffling.

"Hehe... You know..." Takeshi started.

"W-What?" she asked as she looked up again. Her face was stained with tears and she was cheeks were red.

"You know... You smell nice," Takeshi said shyly with one hand scratching his head, "What kind of shampoo you use?"

Marcia looked at him and giggled. He smiled and got up.

"There we go," he carried her bridal style and her eyes widened.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she blushed.

"Haha..." he laughed, "I'm putting you in bed again."

He placed her on the bed softly and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know... You're beautiful when you blush," he smiled again.

She turned even more redder than before.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered.

"Well..." he sighed sadly, "It's time for you to go."

"W-What?" she was about to cry again, "W-W-Why...?"

"Other people are waiting for you," he responded back, "They're worrying about you Marcia."

"NO!" she cried, "I don't want to go back yet!"

"MARCIA!" he grabbed both her shoulders.

Her eyes widened again. She looked scared.

His eyes softened, "I'm sorry... But you can't stay."

"Why...?"

"Because... They are worrying about you... They want you to wake up. Right now, they are sad. They want to see you smile..."

She looked at him. He was hesitating to say his next sentence.

"He is waiting for you to wake up so he can embrace you and feel your warmth."

Her tears slid down her face. She wanted to be selfish. She didn't want to care about the others. She wanted to have some more moments with Takeshi.

He caressed her face and kissed her on the lips, "Goodbye."

* * *

She woke up again. But she was in her room. She looked around. She saw the plushies that were on her light blue dresser. She saw pictures hanging on her wall. They were pictures of her family, Harry, Ernest, Linda, Mira, Roy, the chief, and _him_. And then she saw Ryan sleeping on a chair. She laid down in her bed and thought about her dream.

"Takeshi..." she felt another tear come down her face.

Every time she dreams, she sees him. She doesn't know why she always sees him in her dreams. It feels like he's communicating by dreaming.

She gripped her blanket hard. He lied to her **again**. She cried even harder. And harder. And harder.

"Marcia...?" Ryan woke up from her crying.

He went to check her bed and she was crying a lot.

"Shh... It's okay..." he consoled her, "It must have been a bad dream baby..."

She cried on his shoulder until she fell asleep again. He placed her carefully on her bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Fuck you Takeshi..." he cursed angrily, "You must have made her cry **again.**"

Sergei heard the crying from his room so he went inside her room. He found her crying in her sleep... **Again.**

He sighed, "I wish I could stop the pain..."

He went inside his room again and turned on his computer.

"Like father... Like son..." he whispered.

In her room, she smiled softly in her sleep.

"Takeshi..."

Her dreams are precious...

* * *

To Be Continued....

Wasn't it sweet? I'm so sorry that they couldn't be together for too long though. :(

Anyway... I want to thank the people who are still reading this and stuff. Thank you.

Also, you know what I noticed? Marcia and Miku Hatsune look very much alike. Well... Their character designs look alike. That's freaking cool. They should be like twins or something. Yeah! That what we need! We need a fic about Marcia and Miku being twins and stuff. That would be cool.

Also, it's too bad that barely nobody knows about Custom Robo for the Gamecube. That game is beast. I freaking love the game.

Now for the ending credits. Sorry if there were any mistakes and I don't know what else to say so.... LATER!

Oh yeah...And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Thoughts and An Attack

Phew! I am done with ch. 4. :D Well... Hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Custom Robo nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Ch. 4- Thoughts and An Attack

**Inside Chief's Office**

"What are we going to do!?" Harry screamed as pulled his hair with both of his hands.

"Well... We can't do anything without any information," Roy responded, "All we know is that the all of the victims from last night died from massive brain trauma and there are 5 others that died right now. But we don't know what happened to them until we get an autopsy."

"But we know what happened to them!?" Harry argued, "They died from massive brain trauma because of Rahu!"

"Harry!" Mira yelled, "We don't even know that! We can't jump into conclusions just yet. We need Marcia to do a half dive on some of the victims robo cubes and we need to know how the other 5 people died!"

"Grr...." Harry growled as he rolled his eyes.

"But I do agree with you Harry," Mira calmed down, "Massive brain trauma, 15 people died...It's all to strange how they died with the same thing. But at least we have Marcia. She fought the thing and she has the ability to half dive. But overall, I'd blame Rahu."

"So what are we going to do then?" Ernest asked, "We can't do shit without Marcia. And because of the attack from some strange life form, I will NOT have Marcia participate in any strenuous activity. Including battles and doing half dives. I think Sergei would agree with me too."

"I would agree as well," Mira nodded, "I rather not lose another star commander."

Harry flinched at what his sister said. His sister noticed this and frowned.

"Harry," she went towards him.

Harry looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Are you still depressed and shaken up about Takeshi's disappearance?" she asked softly.

"I am. I mean... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't support him when he needed help. We abandoned him dammit! We forgot about him!" he admitted seriously as he trembled down to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" he punched the ground, "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

He punched the floor, angry with himself and angry with the people around him.

"Harry..." Mira muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Harry exploded as he stood up with tears falling down his face, "ALL OF YOU SAW HIM! HE FELL TO ROCK BOTTOM!!! AND NOBODY DIDN'T DO SHIT! WE JUST FUCKING WENT ON WITH OUR BUSSINESS LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!"

Ernest looked down with a sad grimace, "Shut it Harry..."

"FUCK YOU!" Harry pointed at Ernest, "YO-"

Ernest punched him in the face and Harry collided to the ground. As Harry wiped the blood off his mouth, Ernest overshadowed him.

"We have no time with that bullshit," Ernest looked at him with a hard unwavering stare.

Harry looked at him with a glare.

"All of us know," Ernest's face slowly had a guilt ridden look on it, "And we don't need to be reminded of it. We should have did something but we didn't we pitied him. So please stop talking about him. Come on."

Ernest pulled him up and smacked his back, "Right now, we need some soldiers who are capable to fight. Even though we can't forget, we can move on and look onwards."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Who the hell is that man who's talking to me?" he thought to himself and then he smiled, "Yeah..."

Roy looked at the both of them and smiled a bit and went to the door.

"Roy where are you going?" Mira asked as she had a tear show in one of her eyes.

"I need some fresh air," Roy responded, "What Harry said made me think."

"Haha," the chief laughed, "Harry actually made Roy think. Haha."

"Ha... Ha... Amazing right?" Roy laughed and went outside.

RING! RING! "Hold on! No one say anything," the chief said to Mira, Harry, and Ernest as he took out his phone, "Hello? Oh... Yes... WHAT!? AT THE LAB?! Yes... Okay. I'll send some soldiers. Yes. Okay. Bye."

He put away his phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"An unknown group of people are attacking the lab," he said with a gloomy sigh, "It looks like everyone isn't giving us a break eh?"

"No it doesn't," Mira responded.

"Well... You know what to do Mira," he sighed again, "Round up some soldiers and go. Good luck. And you're excused."

"Yes sir!" she voiced and look at Harry and Ernest, "It would be greatly appreciated if the both of you can help. I know we can't offer you much since the raise of soldiers and things but if you can help, thank you." She saluted and ran out the office to get soldiers.

He saluted back and looked at the both of them,"It's all on the both of you if you join the fight. If you do, thank you. If you don't, it's okay. We won't hate you. Steel Hearts did a lot for the world and for humanity."

"Harry," Ernest started, "I want you to help them out. I'm going to Marcia's house and get Ryan and maybe Sergei to help you out."

"Wait!" Harry stopped him, "Why me? Why can't you do it!?"

"BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT MARCIA!" Ernest yelled, " And I'm your boss."

"Hmph! I'm worried too..."

"You know what? Fine... I'll go to the lab and help out. You go and get Ryan and maybe Sergei if he's not too worried about his little sister."

"YES!!!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know."

"Haha..." the chief laughed, "Now that's what I call boss and employee bonding."

"WE'RE NOT BONDING!" the both of them screamed out.

* * *

**Later... At the Lab.**

"Yes... Hehe... I can see Linda!" Ernest thought dreamily.

He got to the entrance of the lab and saw a couple of strange looking people fighting the police.

"What the hell?" he said out loud.

"Oh. Hello Ernest," greeted a mature woman.

"Ah... Why hello Linda," Ernest smiled.

A mature blond woman walked toward him to talk to him. She wore a lab coat and had black stockings that showed off her beautiful legs. Oh yeah... She also had high heels.

"So creamy...." Ernest thought as he almost had saliva coming out of his mouth.

"I'm pretty surprised that you're here," Linda admitted as she smiled faintly, "Usually, you're too lazy to do anything except sit there on your desk and write poetry."

"Haha," Ernest laughed, "I'm not that lazy...Baby."

"Oh not now Ernest," she sighed, "Right now, we have a job to do."

"Aw... Come on. You're always busy an-"

"Hey! You people!" a voice called out to them.

Two people were running to them. They were wearing black tight pants with a black jacket. They had some kind of hood covering their heads.

"Dammit... I wanted a little more time with you," Ernest sighed.

"Too bad Baldy," she smirked.

"Come on... Why now?" his head dropped down.

"Anyway," Linda looked at the people who were coming and glared, "Who are you? And why do you want to infiltrate the lab?"

"We're The Epidemic. Our mission to infiltrate the lab for your newest model, The Sandrock. Our goal, to destroy," one of them responded back in a low deep voice.

"Come on and just shut up..." Ernest said with a sigh of irritation, "Just leave us alone."

"Ernest..." she looked at him, "These people want to destroy. Not talk."

"Are you annoying our mightiness?" one of them asked with authority.

"Yes I am annoying the both of you so I can talk to this lovely lady right next to me," Ernest said bluntly, "But because of you dumbasses who are talking about some fucking Sandwich thing or whatever, you have pissed me off and I will now destroy your asses."

He dived, "SO COME ON!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!"

"Oh my..." Linda went on, "You don't need to be so violent."

She dived as well.

"We shall destroy you and we will **** the lady next to you," one of them said calmly, "Come. Lets purge this man with our enlightenment."

The both of the strange looking men dived.

The last thing that was said was, "NOBODY SAYS THAT TO HER!!!! ARRRRRRGGGGG!!!"

* * *

To Be Continued.

Haha... I love how Ernest reacted at the end. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stuff. Lets see if I have to say anything else. Hm...

You know... I always thought that some of the robot designs for Custom Robo were sexy. :P Like the Athena and the Milky Way. Those were sexy. I would totally become Ray 01 and tap that. XD

Anyway... I'm done with my ranting. Sorry if you found any mistakes. Uh... I'm sad that no one is reading the story still but oh well. LATER!


	6. Chapter 5 The Epidemic

Hey people once again. I'm here with another chapter! Woohoo! Enjoy... :D

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Custom Robo nor am I affilited with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

**

* * *

**

Please Don't Leave

Ch. 5- The Epidemic

Ernest had his Metal Bear equipped with Magnum gun, Freeze bomb, Caboose T pod, and the Shot Thrust Legs.

Linda had her Seeker equipped with Homing Star gun, Gemini B bomb, Reflection pod, and the Feather legs.

The enemies had a Defender and a Juggler. The Defender had a V Laser gun, Submarine D bomb, Ground Freeze pod, and Stabilizer legs. The Juggler had a Bubble gun, the Double Mine bomb, Umbrella pod, and Formula legs.

Once they launched and got out of their cubes, they started to fight.

"They will PAY for what they said!" Ernest yelled out.

"Ernest..." Linda started, "They just wanted to intimidate us."

"Oh... It doesn't look like they were intimidating us!"

Ernest or his Metal Bear was raised his fist in the air and punched the wall nearby him.

"Calm down Ernest!" Linda shrieked, "We need to be careful!"

"CAREFUL MY ASS!" Ernest screamed out as he dashed to his opponents and left Linda.

"Oh Ernest," Linda or her Seeker shook her head and went to circle around the arena.

Ernest shot his bomb at one of the robos. The Juggler dashed out of the way and fortunately, the Defender got hit. As a result, it couldn't move.

"Haha!! Got you motherfucker!!!" Ernest laughed as he hit the Defender with his Magnum multiple times.

He kept on hitting him until its rebooted itself and glided away. At least, its health was at the halfway mark.

"Hahaha!!!" Ernest laughed as he dashed toward it again and started to shoot his bomb at it again, "Stop running pussy!!!"

* * *

**With Linda...**

She was planting her pods around the arena and shooting bombs.

"Well it looks like Ernest got the Defender," she thought, "And it looks like I got the Juggler."

It was coming right toward her with his bubbles. She dodged it easily and the Juggler collided with one of her pods. It fell down so Linda started shooting her gun. The missile went and hit her opponent and it flew upwards. It then rebooted itself and launched two mines at each side of Linda. Unfortunately, Linda wasn't paying careful attention and accidentally hit one of the mines.

"I'm getting sloppy," she thought as she fell down, "I got to be more careful."

Her opponent shot a bubble at her again but it was too slow. Linda rebooted and glided away from the bubble. She shot her missiles again and they spread into smaller missiles toward the Juggler. The Juggler was too slow and they hit.

* * *

**With Ernest...**

He was still chasing after the Defender and trying to hit it with his bomb. The blue robo kept on gliding around his Metal Bear and was shooting him with its lasers. The lasers made a V so they didn't really hit Ernest.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Ernest laughed again, "You're such a dumbass! I'm just going to be in the center of the lasers so it won't even hit me! HAHA!!!"

Ernest kept shooting his bomb and it finally hit. It couldn't move again.

"OKAY!" Ernest dashed toward him and started to shoot his magnum, "It's time to finish this!"

He kept shooting and the Defender finally went down and exploded.

"HMPH!" he scoffed, "That was easy."

Now that he was done with his opponent, he went to Linda to see if she needed any help.

* * *

**With Linda...**

She was easily winning. She glided around the Juggler, shooting her gun and planting her pods around it. She was able to get it in a corner so she planted some more pods around the corner, and shoot her bomb and her gun.

"It looks like she doesn't need any help," he observed her as she got her opponent into a corner, "I'll just watch from somewhere."

Ernest flew to somewhere safe so he can watch the fight.

The Juggler was trying to shoot but it barely could. Linda kept planting pods once they exploded in its face. Slowly, the Juggler fell and exploded.

Ernest and Linda won the match.

* * *

**In the Real World**

Both of the enemies got knocked out and Linda and Ernest got out of the arena.

"Whew..."Linda said with a tired voice, "It's been awhile since I fought in a battle."

"Hahaha!!" Ernest laughed, "That's what they get for saying that they'll **** you! Haha!!"

"Ernest..." she sighed, "I think they were just kidding."

"Well..." Ernest stopped laughing and became serious, "What is the this new robo anyway? The Sandwich?"

"It's called the Sandrock," Linda corrected him, "It's one of our newest robo models but it was one of our secret projects. The Sandrock was based off of one of the oldest blueprints that our scientists found in the outside world."

"What do you mean...?"

"I will explain it later when we have time to talk," Linda said sternly, "Right now, we got to stop these criminals."

"Right," he agreed, "Lets hurry and get inside the lab."

They got inside and saw all the things these criminals did.

"Oh my..." Linda looked in surprise.

There were cameras were destroyed, there were scientists knocked down, there were police fighting off the criminals, and there were broken equipment all over the place.

"Damn these people," Ernest cursed out loud.

Linda ran towards one of the knocked out scientists and see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked as she bent down to check on him.

"Huh...?" the scientist woke up with a headache, "Linda?"

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah..." he responded, "But you need to hurry. They're getting to Sandrock. The police are trying to fight them off but they're pretty difficult to defeat. And... And their leader..."

"What about him?"

"He's... He's strong. Linda... Be careful... He's unpredictable and he could easily destroy you if you let your guard down on him."

"Okay... You better get out of here."

"No. I must protect this lab and the Sandrock."

"But!"

"No!" the scientist got up, "You are still here... Protecting it so I'm not going to run away! I'm going to see if the others are okay. You got to hurry to the Sandrock. I think Captain Mira and Lieutenant Roy are heading toward there. Hurry and help them."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I appreciate everything."

He nodded and ran to one of the wings.

"Good man..." Ernest went toward Linda.

"His name is Issac," Linda went on, "He was one of the scientists that help me find the blueprints for the Sandrock. But... He's a strange one. I don't know why... But there was always something about him that I couldn't put my finger on."

Ernest felt a pang of jealously but he decided to keep a straight face. "She speaks so highly of him... Grr... She never says things like that to me," he thought, "But... I don't know. Something _is_ strange about him."

He shook off the thought and told Linda, "Come on. We need to go to the site."

She turned to look at him, "Yeah. Just follow me okay?"

"Yeah. But..."

He saw some people with black clothing coming toward them.

"It looks like we have some trouble."

"Yeah. You're ready?" she smiled.

"Of course," he smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hehe... Idiots..." Issac smirked.

He went to one of the lab rooms and took off his coat that covered both his legs and his chest. It slid off and revealed tattoos all over his body. There was a picture off two dragons on his back. There was the words "Self-Improvement," on his left arm and "Self-Destruction," on his right arm. He had green baggy pants and had sandals on.

"Issac!" one of the soldiers called out to him.

"Yes?" he asked calmly as he put on his black sunglasses, "What is it?"

"Shall we attack the site now?"

"Yes. Now that we defeated most of the police force and knocked down all of the scientists, excluding that damn bitch Linda, we should go to the site. We studied the map of this place and all of its secrets long enough!"

"Yes sir! I'll tell the others who haven't got knocked down."

"You go do that. I'll be there soon. I have some business to take care of."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier ran off to tell his comrades. Issac was the only man in the room.

"Foolish people..." he said out loud to himself.

He went outside of the room and looked around.

"Look! Another intruder!" three cops ran toward him and started to dive.

"Fools..." Issac dived.

After a few minutes, the three cops got knocked down.

"What a waste of space," he kicked one of them and wiped some strands of crimson hair that were covering his eyesight.

He walked away and said darkly,"Our uprising shall begin. The Epidemic shall surface and wipe out these damned fools."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Haha... And the plot thickens! This is about to be interesting. Well anyway...

I wish there was a sequel for Custom Robo on the Gamecube. That'll be hella cool.

Oh my god... That's it. I'm going to make a fic later on in the future about how Marcia and the Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune, are twins. I still think is freaking surprising how their character designs look alike though.

Anyway... You know... I can't wait for No More Heroes 2. That game is going to be freaking SICK! It's even going to be released in the US one day before my birthday! That's freaking AWESOME!!!! :D

Okay... I'm done ranting. Sorry if there were any mistakes and thank you people for reviewing. Thank you Mr. CupMuffen and Randomman for reviewing. Even though the both of you are anonymous, I still thank you for reviewing. Also, thank you kopakanuvafan20 for reviewing. Now that I'm done, I'll be seeing you people LATER!


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting Vladimir Volodarskii

I'm BACK! Woo! Finally, I made a new chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long but I was having a difficult time about what the next chapter will be about. Grr... Damn writer's block.

Also, I got to say... Every single person who reviewed and read this story, motivated me. So... I thank each and one of you. I'm doing this for you, fans. :D

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Custom Robo nor am I affilited with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Please Don't Leave

Ch. 6- Meeting Vladimir Volodarskii

Harry knocked on Sergei's and Marcia's front door. He tapped his shoe impatiently.

"Come on..." he thought with an angry look on his face.

Then, someone opened up. It was Ryan.

"Oh," Ryan blinked, "Hey Harry. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Harry responded quickly.

Ryan blinked again and moved to the side of the door, "Come in."

The both of them sat across from each other in the living room. The living room was filled with old family pictures. The whole room had that feeling of nostalgia with a side of happiness. The whole room was painted light blue. It even included a couple of decorations, a couch, some chairs, and a tv. It was just your normal average living room.

"Do you want anything?" Ryan asked, "Soda? Food? Anything at all?"

"A soda. I'm damn thirsty."

"Sure," Ryan got up from his chair, "I'll be back."

Ryan went to the kitchen and at the same time, Sergei came inside.

"Oh what a surprise," Sergei looked at him, "It's Harry."

"Hey Sergei," Harry smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Well...." Harry started.

At that moment, Ryan came back inside with a soda can in his hand.

"Yo Harry," Ryan called out, "Here."

He threw it and it smack Harry in the head.

"BITCH!!!" Harry screamed in pain.

"Oops," Ryan scratched his head nervously, "My bad. I guess that was too high."

"Haha..." Sergei laughed, "Let me get an ice pack."

Sergei got up and went to the kitchen.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" Harry moaned in pain, "Bitch."

"Hey. I said sorry!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Ernest and Linda were running through the corridors of the lab to reach the main creation room.

"Sheeesh..." Ernest started complaining, "Why do labs have long ass corridors?"

"So we can separate rooms," Linda responded.

"Well this is getting boring!"

"Stop complaining."

"Will I get a prize if I stop?"

"Yes. A very special prize."

At that moment, Ernest started to have tears running down his face. "Yes M'am. I will shut up now."

"It's the enemy!" Another enemy soldier pointed out.

The soldier and his partner started to run toward them.

"Not again," Ernest stopped running and sighed.

"Well, lets do this again Ernest," Linda went into her battle stance.

"Dammit," Ernest went into battle mode as well, "Can't we punch them in the face or something?"

"That's too violent, Ernest."

"Grr..."

The soldiers were coming closer to them until they heard an order.

"STOP."

They stopped all of a sudden by the voice.

The man wore a long blue overcoat and practically covered almost his whole body. He had long black boots. He had silver hair and wore a cold look on his face. His physique was built like a damn tank.

"V-Vladimir!" one of the soldiers stuttered as he saluted him.

The others did the same.

Vladimir walked with confidence and intensity. "Let me fight them," he said with power in his voice.

"Y-Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Just go to your commanding officer in this operation," he swung his arm past himself, his finger pointing to the exit of the long corridor.

"Yes!"

The soldiers ran off to the exit, only leaving Ernest, Linda, and Vladimir.

"So, I guess your the second-in-command," Ernest glared at him.

"Yes. My name is Vladimir Volodarskii," he bowed politely, "It's nice to meet the head scientist and the leader of the infamous Steel Hearts."

Linda and Ernest looked at him unbelievably. He just introduced himself and bowed. Who the hell is this man?

"Who do you think you are just walking in here and just introducing yourself like nothing just happened?" Ernest clenched his fist. He was pissed.

"Can't we enemies just exchange greetings?" Vladimir shrugged off Ernest's pissed off look, "I might be one of the leading commanders in The Epidemic, but I have my manners."

"Ernest," Linda tried to calm him down, "He's a commanding officer. We must be careful."

"Yes yes," Vladimir smiled, "You must be careful of me."

Vladimir walked toward Linda and grabbed her hand gently. "Because you never know what we might do," Vlad kissed her hand softly, "I never knew that the head scientist could look so lovely."

"Grr!" Ernest was beyond pissed.

"Oh my..." Linda had a thousand shades of red on her face.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CRAP," Ernest grabbed Vlad by his collar, "WE FIGHT NOW."

"Hmph..." Vlad smirked, "Lets start."

Ernest went into battle mode and looked at Linda, "Go to the creation room, Linda. I'll handle this motherfucker."

Linda shook out of her daydreaming mode and nodded, "Okay. Be careful Ernest..."

"I will," Ernest said with determination, "You be careful too."

She nodded and ran to reach the creation room.

"Ah... It seems like you love the woman very much," Vlad started.

"Yes. I do," Ernest stared at him.

"Well, lets fight," Vlad went into his battle stance, "I apologize for the long wait."

* * *

Ernest had his Metal Bear with him, equipped with the Rayfall gun, Dual bomb, Spider G pod, and Booster legs.

Ernest got out of his cube to find himself in a destroyed city. "W-What i-is thi-this?" Ernest asked out loud.

It felt all too real. The city, the enviroment, the climate, everything... It actually feels like a real human being was in the arena.

"This is my holloseum!" Vlad screamed.

Ernest actually shivered from the wind that was blowing, "How can I feel the wind?!"

"Stop asking questions," Vlad jumped up and dashed toward him, "and FIGHT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Ernest dashed out of the way and observed Vlad's robo.

It was a hulking piece of machinery. It didn't have a left arm. Instead, it got replaced by a missile pod that can shoot 4 missiles at once. The right arm was out of the ordinary. It was much more larger than the body itself. The body and head was gray and it resembled of a human being. There wasn't a pod on its back and it had boosters on its legs.

"Say hello to my robo, the Talos!" The robo roared.

"That can't be a robo..."

"Yes... You're right... Hundreds of years ago, there was a outbreak of unknown lifeforms that attacked us human beings. This.... This is just a remnant of what is left of those lifeforms!"

"What!? What do you mean?!"

"Heh... You're inferior mind wouldn't be able to handle this complex information. If you win, I may tell you the rest..."

"Grr..."

"Well come on Ernest! Lets us be drowned by our pains and blood! Muhahahahahah!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Damn... This is getting crazy. What the hell does Vlad have? A organic lifeform or a robotic piece of machinery?

Also, I was reading one of the reviews and I can't believe. A sequel to this custom robo game... Me no likey you Japan sometimes.

And as you can see, there are video game references. I bet you can easily see them. ;)

One more thing, it's good to be FINALLY starting this story again. I thank you fans!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I apologize if there were any mistakes! Later!


	8. Chapter 7 The Unknown Man

ASDFJKL; HERE IT IS. NEW DAMN CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I seriously was moved from all the reviews I got from this story. THANK YOU EVERYONE. I am not joking... That's why I went back to this story. This chapter may not be as good as the previous chapters but I tried. -.-

I apologize if you don't like the chapter. I need to play Custom Robo again so I can get the hang of this story again. Anyway, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. I call this a COMEBACK.

Oh yeah... This chapter will be in 1st person.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CUSTOM ROBO NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.

* * *

**

Please Don't Leave

Ch. 7- The Unknown Man

I stared at the blueprint with tired eyes. It's another day on this dark and dainty place. Oh who the hell am I kidding? It's dark and ugly.

"Hoi!"

The door of my house was opened once again. "Well, you could have knocked," I said as I kept examining the blueprints.

"You never do anything else except stare at those blueprints so who cares?" the man responded.

He was a tall man with blond hair. This man had sideburns that covered his ears. He has his normal green jacket on that also included… A random t-shirt and some average blue pants. His pants weren't like the blue you saw on jeans and other similar items. They were a true blue. And lastly, his outfit was complete a blue headband. Why he wore that thing is beyond me…

"True, true."

"So how's the examination going along?"

"Boring and tedious. I rather sleep on my bed."

"But that's what you always do. Lazy ass!"

Do you always need to ruffle up my hair? I just combed it too…

"So why are you here?"

"I need to check on my mentee."

"Mentee? You mean, 'you're here because you need to check just in case I act up'?"

"No no no. I'm actually here because the big guy wants to talk to you."

"Oh great. Is he going to yell at me again?"

"It's something else."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Well, anyway… Keep on examining that blueprint! Have a nice day and we'll see each other at high noon!"

"Wait! What time!"

Unfortunately, he never answered that simple question. Oh well. I can't really do anything except practice on my battle skills. I wished I had my old robo cube. I had every single _legal_ robo part known to man. Ever since I lost it, I've been given a new one that only contained illegal parts. Yay for me…

These damn parts are completely strange and unique. Each soldier is stuck with one set of robo parts. These parts are somehow related to the aspects of the soldier. When the soldier completes his or her registration with their cube, he or she is forever integrated with the cube. The cube is their life. Without the cube, they _**DIE. **_As a result, they need to protect their cubes with their _**LIVES**_. The same goes for their robo. The robo loses, they die. For some reason, I was one of those "exceptions." I did receive a cube. But this cube was an "experiment." This meant that I was safe from the repercussions that the soldiers needed to deal with. The only people who were "exceptions" were admins, commanders, and the big guy himself.

My robo… My robo is called Wing Zero. A robo with wings. Who the bad ass now?

The strange thing about the robo is that I have never ever seen it anywhere. My so-called "mentor" told me that it was based off a blueprint that was found in an abandoned house. When I saw the blueprint, it was pretty high tech. It's times like these where I wished Rahu never destroyed civilization.

The blueprint I'm looking at right now has that terrible, dark feeling to it. The name given to this blueprint was HAGANE. Strange name if I say so myself. As of right now, I don't get any of the specifications. It vexes me…

After two hours passed by, I decided to give up and lay on my bed.

Ever since I lost my lover to some guy, my life has been going downhill. I rather not say the details because I want to forget everything from my old life.

This is my new life. Disregard the old. Accept the new. Everyone from the past left me. In return, I turned to live in the outside world and promised myself that I would never go back to the dome, the place of my beloved…

Forget my old self. Fuck the past.

All of a sudden, I see an intruder open my door. It's him again.

"What do you want now?" I said with irritation.

"You're crying again."

"Leave me alone."

"You got to forget about her."

"Of course I do. Now what is it?" I spat venomously.

"The boss wants to see you now."

"Fine."

I stood up from my bed and followed him to the main hall.

The lights were shining brightly and there was a lone arena table in the center of the hall. The boss was standing right next to it.

"Hello… Takeshi," the boss smiled.

I didn't give out a response.

"Oh. I mean… Tokiya."

That's more like it.

END OF CHAPTER.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I hoped you somewhat enjoyed it. All in all, I tried to remember certain aspects from the game but I don't think I did.

I apologize... School and drama and all that other bull crap has been holding me back from doing things like this. I'm finally a sophomore in high school and my life has been pretty hectic, unfortunately.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. I apologize if you found any mistakes. AND LATER!


	9. Chapter 8 Fighting the Talos

Glorious. I never thought I would touch this fic again. I wonder if people still read this...

Anyway, enjoy. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CUSTOM ROBO NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fighting the Talos

"Shit…" Ernest bleated.

His robo could barely stand in front of the heaving piece of organic machinery, the Talos.

"Why do you still fight?" Vladimir questioned, "Give up and stay down."

"Hell… No. I will NOT BACK DOWN!"

Ernest tried to shoot his gun, but Vladimir grabbed his arm.

"Interesting… Yes, yes. A righteous fight spirit. I can see it."

Ernest cried as Vladimir was literally pulling off his robo's arm.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!"

"Yes! Cry! Cry, cry, cry! I want to hear my spoils of victory!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you know what will happen now?"

Ernest couldn't even respond. Metal Bear's arm was ripped off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He never thought it was possible. He never thought you could rip off a robo's arm in battle nor did he think that it was possible to feel this much physical pain in a battle.

"In a battle like this, you are one with your robo. If your robo gets hurt, you feel the pain. You might think it's about your mental capabilities, but that's not all! HAHA!"

Ernest never thought about it. It wasn't a big problem. It was never a big problem. The usage of a robo means using your mental psyche. One's mental capabilities are able to take the pain of a robo when it's damaged. But this is completely different. He can really feel the physical pain of his robo.

"Think about it like this, you and your robo sync ratio is 100% all the time. That's why everyone is able to move their robos so easily. If you go past the 100% ratio, that means that you are using your all to survive the battle. Also, there's the safety switch whenever you're about to go into the battle. Without that safety switch, you are endangering your life, especially if you go past the 100% ratio. That's why people go down and become unconscious if they lose. There are limits to the ratio count. That's-"

"Shut it."

Ernest tries to get up.

"I understand. A fight without a safety switch. A fight where you give it your all. A fight where survival counts. I am fully integrated with my robo. I am over that 100% limit. Shit, I might be over 400%. Heh. That's why the pain of my robo is transferring to my body. I can't even feel my arm anymore. If I lost, I can lose my arm. I might even die. That's why… I WON'T LOSE!"

Ernest ran toward him, disregarding his lost arm and the firepower the Talos has.

"ARRRRRRRRHHHHHGGGGG!"

Ernest shoved his other arm into the Talos's chest.

"You're a very interesting man. What was your name again?"

"Ernest. You better not forget it."

"That's impossible now."

Ernest launched 2 bombs into his chest and surrounded his spider pods around them.

"I guess, this is my wonderful sacrifice. What a great way to end my life."

"**It's not your time to die."**

All of a sudden, a white figure entered the arena at lightning speed and rushed into Ernest's robo before his bombs and pods exploded. Ernest flew to the end of the arena and crashed into a wall.

"ARRRG!" Ernest cried.

The outsider stood before him with wings showering the both of them.

"**It's good that I did that in time," **The outside said.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?"

"**Even with your bombs and pods, you wouldn't be able to kill him. Look."**

The outsider was right. The Talos was still standing. Even with the hole in his chest and the scratches, it looked like it was fine.

"**Your sacrifice would be in vain."**

Ernest looked away. He felt embarrassed.

"**As much as you wanted to do that heroic sacrifice, you shouldn't do it right now. You are engaged, aren't you Ernest?"**

"W-What…? Who are you?"

"**A guy. Your enemy, basically."**

Ernest couldn't believe it. His own enemy saved him. He wanted to get up, but he knew he couldn't. He was beat and torn up.

"**Keep trying to get up and I'll kill you."**

Ernest glared at the robo, but what is this? Does he sense care in that thing's words?

"Grrrrrr, why did you do that?" Vladimir boomed, "DON'T INTERRUPT MY BATTLES!"

The Talos roared and flew head-on to the outsider.

"**Remember what the boss said? We **_**should not **_**kill anyone." **

The outsider flew overhead and sniped the Talos's head with his gun.

"ARRRRRG!" Vladimir screamed.

"**Let that be a lesson to you. End this damn match now. You won."**

The light blinded everyone, and the match ended.

* * *

Ernest and Vladimir found themselves in the real world again. Ernest fell to his knees and coughed.

"I can't believe I almost died," he thought fearfully," But who was that white figure…?"

"Gah. Just because he's one of the boss's favorite doesn't mean he can stick his butt into other people's businesses," Vladimir complained as he clutched onto his head painfully.

Vladimir walked away toward the creation site of the Sandrock. Ernest couldn't stop him. He was exhausted.

"W-Wait!" Ernest wheezed.

Vladimir stopped.

"FUCK YOU!"

Vladimir laughed and walked off.

"Ernest. What an interesting man!" Vladimir thought.

Ernest fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Linda. I couldn't stop him."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 9 Hints of Separation

Oh shit, bro. Here's the next chapter. I went on and played Custom Robo a bit. That game is still fun (and Ray Warrior will always be beast in the game). Anyway, thanks to the loyal fans, the fic will be updated once again. I was smiling to no end when I was reading the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks guys, you are the best.

Now on to the story! I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CUSTOM ROBO NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Hints of Separation

The living room was bright and lively. Harry and Ryan were cracking jokes like there was no tomorrow. Sergei watched the two with an annoyed look. _"Wasn't there something Harry needed to talk about?" _Sergei thought to himself.

"Titties are free. Did ya know that, Ryan? So don't be afraid if you stare at Mar-"

"ENOUGH!"

Sergei had his limits. He didn't care if you talked about girls in front. Dammit, he didn't even care if you asked him about the wonderful love canal. But if you talk about Marcia in any sort of sexual manner, you just pressed the berserk button.

"Dammit, Harry! DO NOT START. I WILL HURT YOU," Sergei said venomously.

"_Oh man. I'm getting out of character. Calm down, Sergei. Breathe…"_

"_Oh shit. Sergei is fierce," _Harry gulped.

"_You gotta stop being an idiot, Harry," _Ryan sighed.

"Ahem," Sergei cleared his throat, "Any-"

"Why do you still wear that mask?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"Because I'm cool," Sergei says emotionlessly, adjusting the mentioned mask, "Anyway, Harry. Weren't you going to tell us something?"

"OH SHIT!" Harry remembered, his mouth agape.

"Harry, Marcia is sleeping. I don't want her to wake up. So shut the hell up or lower down your voice," Ryan sighed.

"OH SHIT!" Harry remembered, standing up and acting as if he had a headache.

"For the love of… Harry. Calm down. You need some Squirt? We have Squirt. Yeah. You need some Squirt. I'll give you some Squirt," Sergei says, walking toward the fridge to find a soda.

"I'll be back, Harry. I need to check up on Marcia. She might have woken up," Ryan sighed, shaking his head and walking toward the blunette's bedroom.

Harry sat down again, depressed and disappointed in himself. "Oh man… I can't believe this. I completely forgot. The lab is in danger and I'm here tellin' jokes and enjoying my stay here. Everyone there is in danger, especially the lovely Linda! I should just cry in the-"

"Don't beat yourself up," Sergei entered the room with a soda in his hand.

Harry looked at him and blinked.

Sergei sat on the couch next to the seat Harry was sitting on and handed him the can.

"T-Thanks," Harry mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry. Everyone makes mistakes. It's just that you make them more often than others."

"Thanks for the words," Harry said sarcastically, looking down at his feet.

"Heh. Welcome," Sergei chuckled, smiling behind his mask.

Harry drank the soda in one gulp, enjoying the flavor.

"The reason why I still keep my mask on is to save face," Sergei started, placing his hands on his lap.

"Eh?" Harry blinked.

"I made many mistakes in my life. With every mistake, I feel embarrassed, angry, sad… All sorts of emotions go through my head. This mask… This mask is able hide those idiotic expressions from the world. I'm supposed to be Marcia's big, strong brother. Right now, she's… Alone. Alone and scared. She fell in love once, and once she lost that special someone, reality came crashing down on her. I-"

"Then she should have never left him!" Harry blurted out, standing up and glaring at Sergei, "Dammit! You make it sound like it was _his_ fault! It was _never_ his fault! He was always there. _Always._ When someone needed help, he was there. When someone was crying, he was there. When someone was drowning in his or her sorrows, he was there. In the end, he was there for his friends. Goddammit! I will _not-_"

"I'm not slandering him at all. I will never slander the man who brought our family together again. I couldn't bring myself to blame everything on him. But-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," Harry seethed, grabbing Sergei collar, "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND."

"You're right. I will never understand what happened. But neither will you. In the end, nobody will understand except the both of them."

Harry let go of his collar and sank into his seat, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You couldn't help but protect your best friend. I understand. Don't worry. I won't hold this against you."

The both of them were silent. The tension was thick, and they didn't know what to say.

"Discrepancies."

"W-What?" Harry blinked.

"This world has a lot of misunderstandings. That's why people get angry. That's why people fight. That's why people _break up_."

Harry blinked again. Then, the invisible light bulb above his head flashed.

"OH! Then, everything-"

"Was a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that can't be fixed anymore. He's nowhere to be found, and even if we do find him, will he still be the same?"

Harry looked away from Sergei, clenching his fists.

"In the end, the only thing we can do is look ahead. We may change, but change is for the better. It's always for the better. Takeshi just decided what was best. And in the end, we should accept his decision."

Harry's fists turned white. He couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up and headed toward the door.

"Sergei. The lab is in danger. Tell Ryan that. I'll be going ahead."

Sergei heard the door open and close. He's grateful he's gone. He couldn't keep this façade going any longer.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Marcia's room…**

Ryan entered the dark and dainty room with caution. Harry made enough noise. Marica needs to rest. She shouldn't get out of bed to see what the cause of all the noise is.

"_Ugh. Why does Harry need to be so damn troublesome?_"

When Ryan first came to Steel Hearts, he was confident with his robo experience. It was always his dream to become a robo commander. He didn't care if he wanted to be the best. Achieving his dream was enough. He heard about Steel Hearts a long time ago. At first, he wasn't interested in being a bounty hunter. Being a bounty hunter was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted to do was become a robo commander. But pretty soon, he needed money. The inheritance money he got from the parents is slowly decreasing. Thus, he joined up with Steel Hearts. Ernest was a strange guy. When he first entered the office, Ernest was writing something. A poem, maybe? Anywho, Ernest quickly ripped up the piece of paper and threw his pencil toward the wall. He screamed at Ryan for not knocking, and automatically hired him. Steel Hearts only had 3 members, so new members were welcomed usually.

The three members were on par with the police, from what Ernest said. Those members weren't present since they were on patrol. When they finally came back, Ernest introduced Ryan to the crew. Harry… Well, Harry annoyed him. Harry was the type of guy who needed to get his testicles stomped. In other words, he was the butt monkey. Marcia was the cute, introverted gal. Of course, Ryan was entranced by her looks, falling for her and her smile. The last member, Takeshi, was a sleepy-looking fellow. But something about him made him think otherwise. In this case, crouching lazy-ass, hidden bad-ass.

Ryan shook his thoughts and headed toward Marcia. She was sleeping like an angel. Ryan sighed in relief and smiled. Marcia couldn't look any beautiful. Without those dried tears- Wait. Tears?

Upon closer inspection, Marcia was crying. Ryan decided to kiss the tears away and caress her hand.

"Marcia. I'm sorry… This is the only thing I could do for you."

Ryan was ashamed. Her tears were cries for him, the crouching lazy-ass. In the end, he was pissed at Takeshi. Why did he need to run away? He should have faced her. That goddamn pussy…

His thoughts were interrupted by whimpering sounds.

"T-Takeshi… P-Please don't l-leave."

Ryan clenched his fists and stood up.

"Marcia…" He stared at her with loving eyes, "I'm here. Takeshi is here."

He got into her bed and held her in his arms.

"Takeshi…" she mumbled, holding Ryan tighter.

"Yeah… I'm right here," he whispered in her ear, "I'll _always_ be with you."

He kissed her tender lips and felt her warmth. This wasn't the only time he roleplayed as Takeshi. Even though he has her, he will _never _get the thing he wants the most, her heart.

* * *

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND."

Only a couple minutes of napping, Ryan heard Harry screaming. In a panic, he looks at Marcia only to see her still sleeping. He sighed in relief. He better check out what's happing in the living room. He swiftly replaces his body with another pillow. He stares at Marcia's sleeping form and kisses her forehead.

As he opened her door, he mumbled a sweet dreams. With that, he left. Unfortunately, he never noticed that Marcia was only pretending to sleep.

She heard Harry's yells. It wasn't that hard to hear.

Now she couldn't help but cry again. Ryan is a very nice man. She knows that this love is only false. She needs to break up with him. She doesn't want to hurt him any longer.

But she's selfish. She wants to keep a leash on him and never let him go. She wants to be _loved _again.

"I'm sorry… Ryan."

* * *

"In the end, the only thing we can do is look ahead. We may change, but change is for the better. It's always for the better. Takeshi just decided what was best. And in the end, we should accept his decision."

Ryan heard Sergei say. Hiding outside of the living room, he heard everything that was said between Harry and Sergei.

"Goddammit, Takeshi. Look what you done…"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter 10 Harry's Thoughts

Ay. Welcome beautiful people. Blame it on the sc-sc-scho-schoo-schoolllll. Gahaha. My bad for the idiotic line.

Here's the next chapter. No really. I'm not lying. Read it and be amazed (hopefully). Anyway, I'm still taking private messages from girls, so girls... Give me a message to-day! Gahaha. Desperate mode; I apologize.

But I'm not here to advertise, promise.

Read the chapter and give me your thoughts. I apologize for any grammatical errors and things. Yell at me if you find any.

**DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T INVOLVED IN CUSTOM ROBO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. I'M JUST A WRITER WHO'S TRYING TO CREATE A HAREM. **

Now for the main presentation!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Harry's Thoughts and His Spotlight to Badassery  
**

_It was during another day at Steels Hearts when I met him. He stupidly came in, asking me who the boss was. Of course, he still acted dumb when Ernest interviewed him. What kind of dumbass asks for a bounty hunter position even though he doesn't have robo? _

_When I saw him battle 5 or so guys consecutively and won each of them, I knew that this guy had some potential. I just didn't want to say anything. _

_As I saw his battle experience grow, I couldn't deny it anymore; he was a better than me. That fact hit me like a train when the police decided to test him by having him participate in battles, calling them 'tournaments', in the next couple of days after the whole Rahu/Z Syndicate incident. _

_His father was the leader of the Z Syndicate. He was also called a master in robo battling- or so what Sergei says. People say that sons act and become like their fathers to some extent. If the statement, "like father, like son," was 100% true, Takeshi must be a god like his dad. _

_Damn… I'm jealous of that damn fucker._

* * *

Harry was staring at the site of the now ruined lab. He couldn't believe at how much damage there was.

_How can a group have the ability to do this? _He thought grimly.

He looked at a body of a suspicious man and approached him.

_It looks like he's knocked down._

However, unconsciously he brought to fingers to his neck. His blood went cold.

_W-What the fuck? I-Is he dead? _

He went to the body next to the 'dead' body and saw that he was in the same state.

"Oh god…" he whispered.

He checked a member of the police and a lab member and sighed in relief. The both of them were alive. But that doesn't explain why those two suspicious people were dead.

He shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He can't help but feel uneasy.

_Dammit. Who could have killed those two guys? Wait. How about Ernest and Linda? _

"Dammit!" he ran inside the lab.

The problem was that he didn't know where anyone was. It didn't get any better that he never knew his way around the lab. The only place he knew was Linda's room.

_Uuuugh. This is bad. Where is the directory? _

Luckily, there were directories everyway (much to Harry's relief).

_Now the only problem is where Ernest and Linda could be at… _

He decided to check every single room to see if there was any battling. The only thing he found was unconscious people and broken objects and glass.

_Hopefully, the janitor will be okay cleaning all this crap. _

Then, he finally reached Linda's room.

_Oh god. Linda's room. _

He chuckled perversely and said loudly, "OH. I SHOULD CHECK THIS ROOM! JUST IN CASE ANY VIOLATORS ARE TRYING TO STEAL ANY PRECIOUS ITEMS FROM LINDA!"

He walked inside nonchalantly with a smile on his face until…

"Oh god! What the hell?"

Harry gaped at the sight of these suspicious people. A man was dancing on the bed and two others were wearing panties on their head and bras on their chests.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a suspicious man screeched girlishly, "YOU PERVERT!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE SCREAMING AT YOU!" Harry hollered back.

"D-Dammit! Hurry attack that damn man!" another suspicious man screamed, "We must keep this hidden from all!"

"Here comes The Epidemic!" the third one smiled stupidly as he began to dive.

The other two dived as well. Harry was about to dive, but he realized something. He forgot his cube!

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- _

In the heated moment, Harry pretended to dive.

"AHHHHH! Here I COME!" Harry yelled, " Blaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzing FIIIIIIIIST!"

Harry punched one of the men in the stomach.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the victim yelled in pain and became unconscious.

The other two got out of dive mode and gawked at Harry.

"What the hell, dude?" one of them said, "Low blow, man."

"Hell yeah!" the other one agreed.

"Mega fist!" Harry screamed and punched one of them in the face.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!"

The second victim was knocked out.

"Oh no! Johnny!" the third one cried out, "Johnny no! NOOOOOOO!"

"Uuuuhh… I'll take my leave now…" Harry said as he slowly left the room.

* * *

_That was too damn freaky. _Harry contemplated as he walked in circles near Linda's room. _I got to think. Where would a group of assailants head to if they were attacking a laboratory filled with experimental robos…? _

It gave Harry a couple of minutes before something actually hit him

_Oh! The main experiment room! Duh._

He ran to a nearby directory and tried to find a room that sounded extremely important.

_Aha! The Main Central Experimental Chamber. Now that sounds super important. _

He examined the map carefully so he won't get lost. He couldn't waste any more time. His precious Linda might be dying right now! As he ran through the long corridors of the lab, he saw a familiar bald guy lying on the floor. Harry paled.

_No. No. No. The boss got downed? No way. _

He quickly panicked, thinking that his state might be like those two suspicious guys outside.

"E-Ernest!" he screamed loudly as he lowered himself to the floor in order to wake up his boss, "Shit. Boss! Boss! Wake the fuck up!"

He couldn't control his emotions. He sprouted as much cuss words and insults as possible just to get a sign that Ernest was alive.

"Ernest…" he sniffled, "W-Why. Who the fuck did this to you."

It was then he realized that as much as he hates his poetic boss, he couldn't bear losing another fellow Steel Hearts companion.

"D-Dammit…" he whispered as he contained his anger, "DAMMIT!"

His pounded the floor with one of his fists, only to feel pain rocket up to his arm.

He tried not to cry. There was no way he would cry for someone like Ernest. He was a total asshole to everyone (except to Linda, of course). However, his heart told him otherwise. Harry knew it. He just denied things.

"Ernest… You might be a total ass, but there was no reason why you should be dead," he sniffled, "For fuck's sake, what about Linda, huh? Didn't you say that you wanted to marry her?"

He clenched his fists until they turned white. He needed to hold it in; his boss would never let this crap faze him. He has to do the same.

"Now I'm going to take Linda from you, you damn dead bastard."

Harry stood up and ran off to the Main Chamber, never looking back at Ernest's _unconscious _body.

"You ain't taking shit, Harry."

* * *

"_Uh… Is this Steel Hearts?" _

_A younger Harry stood before Ernest like a mouse. _

"_No shit, kid. What the hell do you think this is? A jungle?" _

"_N-No sir!" Harry shook his head, steadily looking straight at Ernest. _

"_Good. So why you here?" _

"_To become a bounty hunter." _

"_A bounty hunter? Why a bounty hunter?" _

"_I want to become the best robo commander that my sis has ever seen." _

"_Doing it for your sis, eh? She dyin' so you want to try to be a man and pay for her hospital bills? _

"_No!" _

"_She got kidnapped."_

"_No!" _

"_She fell in love with some guy so you want to take her for yourself by acting as the better man?"_

"_The hell? No!"_

"_Heh. Just messing with you, kid. So what's this about your sis?"_

"_I want to beat her." _

"_Beat her? Battling robos?"_

"_Yeah." _

_There was no way he would give out more information about his feud with his sister to this guy._

"_Okay then. So-"_

"_I have a question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you the boss of this joint? I thought bosses were supposed to sound sophisticated."_

"_Get the hell out."_

"_W-What?"_

* * *

Harry still remembers his first time at Steel Hearts. He wanted to become a bounty hunter to spite his family. His parents expected him to follow his sister's footsteps and become a police officer. He hated all the pressures from his family so he decided go off in his own way. He knew that bounty hunters were called the lowest of the low, so he knew he would give his family a low blow. He always wanted to attack his family and ruin the reputation his family held.

Now that he thinks about it as he ran to that Central Chamber, he's glad that he acted the way he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't meet Marcia and Takeshi. And he wouldn't meet his role model, Ernest, the asshole poet.

Harry literally jumps in the Main Central Experimental Chamber without a thought and screams, "Okay fuckers! Who wants some?"

His face went white as he saw all the lab members occupying the room knocked out and the only member who was still standing was Linda and a bunch of those suspicious guys.

_Dammit. I was too late. _

He saw that Linda was trembling. It must be because of all of the intensity from the current battle she was in. He was amazed though. She was holding her own against _6 guys. _

"L-Linda!" Harry screamed as he ran toward her opponents, "I'm commmming fooor yoooou!"

He did what he done best, cheat. He punched and physically attacked them until they were out cold.

He was beginning to sweat, but he done his job.

Linda stared at him in wonder and chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me, Harry."

As usual, Harry made a dumb face and said, "Anything for yoooou, Linda!"

She smiled before asking, "I never thought brute force would actually help."

"Muhahah! Anyway, where's the fire?" Harry asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"The fire is right here."

Linda and Harry turned behind them to see a tattooed man and a hulking body following behind him.

"I-Is that you Issac?" Linda asked in denial.

"Fuck yes it is, Linda," Issac responded calmly, "Now get out the way. I'm done here."

"Issac… Why? Why are you with these men?" she cried.

"Tch. Because I believe in The Epidemic."

"I-I trusted you…"

"Trusted me? You mean, _loved me_?"

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Linda loved this traitor? What?

"H-Hold on," Harry said in a shaky voice, "W-What do you mean?"

"What the fuck you think, dumbass?" Issac spat, "She _loved _me. Meaning that she was all over me. She was intoxicated by my presence. I was seen as her most precious person."

"B-But she had Ernest…"

Harry glanced at Linda only to see her looking down at her feet.

"That fucking poetic dumbshit? Oh man… She was all on my nuts even though she's engaged to him. She knows it. She loves me more than that fool. Isn't that right, Linda?"

Linda didn't even respond. Harry clenched his fists for the umpteenth time today and glared at Issac. The anger that was seething from his body was indescribable.

"FUCK YOU!" Harry screamed as he ran head-on to Issac.

However, the hulking man behind him slammed his fist into his stomach.

"GUH!" Harry felt the air ran out of him.

"You don't touch Issac," Vladimir glared back.

"Heh. Thank you, Vlad. But please don't kill him," Issac smirked.

"F-Fuck," Harry fell to the ground in pain.

"Now that's done," Issac said as he glanced at Harry and walked toward Linda, "I must thank you for all of your love, Linda. I felt unbearable warmth emanating from my heart when we were together. But it's time for me to go."

He grabbed a cube from his pocket and shoved it in her face.

"I'll just call this my anniversary gift from you to me," he smirked as he lifted her head and kissed her lips, "That'll be my gift from me with all the love that I can ever give to a person."

Linda didn't respond; the only apparent thing that could be seen from her face was her tears.

"Heh. And thanks for _the fuck_," he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, Harry was struggling to get up.

"D-Dammit," he breathed.

_That cube must be what they wanted. I-I need to grab it. In order for them to get the hell out without accomplishing their goal… I got to do what Takeshi did. _

"TAKE THAT FUCKING CUBE!" Harry leaped to bum rush Issac in order to grab the cube.

"W-What the fuck?" Issac screamed as he felt the sudden extra weight appearing from his side, "SHIT! Vlad!"

Harry struggled to grab the cube from Issac's hand.

_Dammit. I got to hurry or else Hulk is going to tear my ass apart. _Harry thought as he struggled with all his might to rip the cube out of this cheating bastard's hands._ This shit better be worth it though. _

Harry quickly snatched the cube and pressed the activation button to register himself with the cube.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Issac tried to get the cube back with no avail.

"W-What the hell?" Harry said in wonder.

A white circular dome of light surrounded him.

"What is this, Issac?" Vladimir asked," Is this-"

"Yes, Vlad," Issac said quietly, "The Sandrock is now his."

**Welcome to the Sandrock, Sir. I am your AI from here on out. The name is Four. Please state your name and give all of your personal data. Afterwards, I will give you instructions on how to manually control this robo. **

Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"The name is Harry, Four."

_Shit is about the get real. Ernest… Watch me. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

A couple days ago, I tried to play Custom Robo so I can get the feel of things again. However, I was at the part where I was going to fight Rahu III. That robo is a Grade A BITCH, by the way. I couldn't even hit him. I tried to fight him 5-7 times, but I raged quit in the end. Sucks, eh?

Anyway, I'm still pretty happy that I get reviews for the story every now and then. Like, just today I got another and I was fucking dancing (it just gave me that final push to finish this chapter). Gahaha. But the big surprise was when someone sent me a private message telling me to continue this story. I was in tears, people. I mean, I was crying before then because I was watching a sappy anime but the message just intensified everything.

Gahaha. Kudos to UniversalGuardian.

Lastly, who knows the next time I'll write a chapter. Maybe in a year or so. Who knows. But pray that it's soon.

Laters!


End file.
